кoкoroღ
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: [¿NaLu?] Lucy y Natsu son pareja desde hace un año. Pero todo es mentira y Lucy lo sabe, Natsu ama a Lisanna y eso nunca cambiara/Tenia esperanzas de que me amaras/ Natsu te amo- Yo también Lisanna/Natsu y Lisanna son novios/Chicos, me transfiero a un instituto llamado Sabertooth/Adiós Natsu...todo sera mejor así, no soportaría verlos juntos. 5: ¿Tú eres...?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima  
**_**  
**__**Created By: Tsuki-chan (*-*)7  
**__**.**_

"_El Odio hace daño, pero al mismo tiempo te acompaña en la soledad__**"**_

.  
_**Mentiras**_

**Lucy Pov:  
**  
Tsk –Chasquee la lengua mientras rompía en llanto- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pude seguir amándote, y fingiendo que no me daba cuenta? Yo sabía…yo sabía que de verdad no me amabas, pero yo seguía fingiendo, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que algún día me ames de verdad, pero tú siempre la amaste a ella ¿Verdad? –Dije mientras trataba de limpiarme las lagrimas en mis ojos achocolatados que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar-

Luce… -Dijo Natsu- P-Perdón…Luce…no era mi intención hacer es…es todo un malentendido- se calló cuando yo me dispuse a hablar de nuevo-

No te preocupes…-Dije mientras todavía trataba de secarme las lágrimas- No fue tu culpa, fue la mía. Yo debí dejar de fingir todo, pero seguía haciéndolo…no es tu culpa Natsu –¿Yo dije eso? Que ironía, yo pienso todo lo contrario en mi corazón roto, en mis pensamientos…¡Todo es tu culpa Natsu Dragneel! Todo…todo…todo se destruyo cuando los vi…-

¡Lucy! –Dijo la albina- No fue su culpa, fue mía Lucy…¡Perdón! –Dijo con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo-

No…Lisanna, no importa…-Dije con lagrimas en los ojos-

_~*Flash Back*~:_

_-Hum, ¿Dónde estará Natsu? Lo llevo buscando desde hace rato….¡Huh! Ahí está Er-chan, ella debe saber- ¡Er-chan!_

¡Oh! ¡Hola Lucy! ¿Cómo estas? –Dijo la sonriente peli escarlata-

Bien –Dije sonriendo- ¿No has visto a Natsu?

Mhmm…No ¿Por qué? –Dijo Erza-

Es que no lo encuentro, y lo llevo buscando desde hace rato, uff…-Dije algo cansada, lo llevo buscando desde hace rato- Bueno Er-chan, voy a ver si esta detrás de la escuela-

.  
-GRAVE FUE MI ERROR AL QUERER BUSCARLO AHÍ….AUN QUE TAMBIEN FUE BUENO AL MIRAR ESO-  
_**.  
.**__  
__**-Despues de 5 minutos en caminar para ir detrás de la escuela-  
**_.  
_.  
¿Un pelo rosado? ¡Debe ser Natsu! ¿Qué hace ahí? –Al fin lo encontré, pero…- N-¡ ¿Lisanna? ¿Qué le esta diciendo? –Me acerque mas para escuchar-_

Lisanna Strauss, amiga de la infancia de Natsu, albina, ojos celestes como el cielo, es la hermana menor de Elfman y Mira. Y también es la chica a la que le gusta Natsu…aunque el es mi novio…el la ama a ella, duele mucho, pero tengo la esperanza de que algún dia me quiera de verdad.

N-Natsu…T-tengo algo que decirte..-Suena nerviosa…No…no debe ser eso…-

¿Q-Que Lisanna? –Dijo Natsu nervioso, la primera vez que lo escucho nervioso…-

N-Natsu…_**T-Te amo…¡Me gustas! -**__¿Eh? Natsu…Natsu..¡Natsu! No por favor…Natsu…¡Estuvimos un año juntos! ¿¡Debes sentir algo pequeño por mi por lo menos?! ¿C-Cierto..?-_

L-Lisanna…-Dijo sorprendido- Yo…Yo... –Por favor Natsu…- _**Lisanna a mi también me gustas **__–¡Auch! Eso duele…pero lo peor es que después de eso se besaron…empecé a solloza en los arbustos-_

¿Qué es ese ruido? –Dijo la menor de los Strauss…se va a dar cuenta de mi presencia…aunque poco me importa- ¿L-Lucy? –Dijo sorprendida-

¡Luce! –Dijo también sorprendido de mi presencia, que incomodo…encontrar a tu novio en medio de una declaración y lo peor es que el también la acepta-

-Despues de que se sorprendieron, Lisanna reacciono- ¡Lucy! P-perdon…perdón…perdón!-

No importa: Lisanna, Natsu –Dije sonriendo mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos –Despues de todo, ustedes se aman…yo solo soy un maldito estorbo para ustedes… -Todavia las lagrimas no paran de salir…- Que ironía, yo odio a las interrupciones o estorbos cuando dos personas se aman, y ahora yo soy uno –Dije mientras les sonreía de nuevo-

No…Luce….-Dijo mientras sonaba ¿Triste? ¿Preocupado? ¿Sintiendo lastima por mí? Bueno, eso ahora no importa…-

Enserio no importa… -Soné un poco triste pero espero que lo comprendan….-

_~*Fin Flash Back*~_

Y asi es como llegamos a esta situación…yo ya sabia que esto iba a pasar algún dia. Yo sabia que Lisanna después se daría cuenta de que ama a Natsu y que el le correspondería, pero yo tan estúpida tuve esperanzas ¡Ja! Que estúpida que fui…los sentimientos no se pueden cambiar…el amor verdadero que tienes a una persona no puedes cambiarlo por tu mejor amiga…al que solo quieres como hermanita…

B-Bueno, para terminar todo esto… -Me secaba las lagrimas…enserio odio cuando mis sentimientos me delatan ¡Ajj! –Natsu terminamos –Dije mientras le sonreía- ¡Listo! Ahora si puedes formar una relación sin esconderlo Jaja! –Dije mientras reia falsamente…seguro que Natsu se DARIA cuenta de que finjo pero ahora esta con Lisanna, seguro que no se dará cuenta pero lo malo es que Lisanna si... –¡Bien! ¡Me alegro por ustedes! Jeje –Dije mientras le "sonreía" a ellos dos…no quiero que se sientan mal, le mire a Lisanna para decirle que no diga nada-

Lucy…-Dijo Lisanna sorprendida –Esta bien…solo por esta vez ¿Entendiste? A mi no me gusta ver asi…realmente ¡Lo siento!-

Jaja, tranquila Lisanna, además estoy feliz que vos te daras cuenta que amas a Natsu, asi el ya no es infeliz –Dije mientras le sonreía sinceramente, con mi sonrisa mas alegre y reconfortante que tengo –Uff, bueno ¡Natsu! –Le grite-

¿S-Si? –Pregunto asustado por mi actitud-

¡Pidele que sea tu novia! ¿¡Entendiste?! –Dije mientras se me formaba un aura aterradora-

¡S-Si. Capitana! –Dijo como si fuera que yo soy su capitana, jaja esto es lo que extrañare de aquí…- Lisanna…¿Q-Quieres s-ser m-mi n-n-n-novia? -Dijo lo mas nervioso posible-

S-si Natsu, acepto ser tu novia –Dijo muy feliz-

¡Yeii! –Dije feliz y saltando- ¡Vamos al salón para darles la buena noticia! Jijiii! –Dije muy feliz, aunque por dentro estoy destrozada…justo como lo supe, no podre soportarlo. Le iba a avisar a Natsu que mi papa quizo transferirme por meses a un instituto "digno para un Heartfilia" me parece que se llamaba Sabertooth…estaba triste antes, pero ahora estoy muy feliz por eso-

¿D-Darles la noticia? –Dijo Lisanna con un "Leve sonrojo" (N/A: Note se el sarcasmo) ¡Estaba mas roja que el cabello de Erza! Si es que eso es posible jaja, bueno seguro que todos estarán muy felices de que Lisanna y Natsu estén juntos, porque todos sabían que Natsu era infeliz y no me amaba realmente, pero con Lisanna seguro que lo aceptaran más que contentos y seguro los mas felices serán Mira y Elfman- ¡Vamos! –Dije mas sonriente todavía-

**-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-En las clases después de la noticia~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-**

¿¡Que hiciste que!? –Dijo toda la clase rodeada de un aura oscura pero…-

¿¡Que hiciste que Flamita!? –Dijo un Gray extremadamente enojado *Y desnudo cabe decir* por que lastimo a su mas preciada "hermanita"-

¡NATSU! –Dijo una peli escarlata mientras golpeaba con un fierro a Natsu *El fierro apareció de la nada* y demás que el pobre Natsu estaba a medio morir-

Tranquilos, Er-chan, Gray –Dije mientras les sonreía- yo ya se que a Natsu le gusta ¡Muucho! Lisanna, jeje –Dije mientras les sonreía y ponía mis brazos detrás de mi cuello-

Lucy…-Dijeron los dos sorprendidos…-

Riing Riiing (N/A: Efecto de sonido estúpido xD :c)

¡Bien! Ops, se me olvidaba decirles una noticia –Le dije a todos- Mi padre me dijo algo Extremadamente importante –Dije mientras ponía un dedo en mis labios como si estuviera pensando-

*¡Kawaii! –Se escucho de muchos alumnos que pasaban por ahí o del salón-

Bueno, dijo que quería transferirme durante algunos meses al instituto Sabertooth porque dijo que es "mas digno para un Heartfilia" –Dijo molesta- ¡Los extrañare mucho! Mañana tengo que ir…puff será una tortura ¡jaja! Aunque mi papa dijo que tres amigos están ahí…Hum me pregunto quien serán-

¿T-Te vas a ir? –Dijeron todos llorando rodeados de un aura deprimida y estaban sentados en un rincón del salón-

N-No es para tanto –Dije con una gotita en la cabeza-

T-Te extrañaremos! –Dijeron todos-

**-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-Al dia siguiente~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-~*-**

Bien…me ire un poco lejos durante meses…será lo mejor…no quiero llorar en silencio…-Dije mientras ponía una maleta en el coche de mi papa-

Hime, ¿No quieres que te ayude? –Dijo Virgo, una sirvienta, parece muy fría pero es muy amable y la quiero mucho-

No gracias Virgo –Dije mientras le sonreía-

Hime…-Dijo preocupada ¿Preocupada? Que raro...-

¿Si? –que me preguntara…-

Usted no esta sonriendo de verdad… -Dijo triste-

Virgo…-dije sorprendida-

¡Lucy! ¡Nos vamos! –Dijo mi papa, Jude Heartfilia: Un importante empresario-

¡Ya voy! –Le grite-

Chau…Natsu…-Susurré-

**¡Ok! Es un ¿One-shot? Bueno, como ya vieron no tiene un final feliz :'( pero bueno asi quería hacerlo, aunque no estoy muy decidida si realmente será un One-shot o no, ustedes ¿Quieren que siga con la historia? Bueno si leyeron esto gracias (n3n)7 Y la frase del principio es una que invente y no se porque dije eso…bueno ¡Nos vemos!**

De pie, reverencia ¡AYE SIR!

n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n 


	2. Capitulo 2: Sabertooth

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

_**Created By: Tsuki-chan (*-*)7**_

.  
_"Siempre me ayudaron con sus palabras y sus ánimos. Siempre desconfiaba en las personas por que te traicionaban, gracias amigos por hacerme creer que existe la Amistad"  
__**  
**_**Capitulo ¿2?: ****Sabertooth******

**Normal Pov:******

Lucy se fue sin avisarnos… -Dijo una Erza rodeada de un aura deprimente-

Lucy se fue sin avisarnos… -Repitió Gray con la misma aura-

Luce se fue sin avisarnos… -Dijo Natsu en el mismo estado-

Lucy se fue sin avisarnos… -Dijeron toda la clase rodeada de un aura deprimente-

¡Mocosos! –Dijo Gildarts- ¡Presten atención! –Dijo con un tic en la cabeza-

Lucy se fue sin avisarnos… -Siguieron con la aura deprimente ignorando que el profesor Gildarts ya había llegado-

Puff, esto será difícil… ¡Tengo una idea! –Dijo sonriente- ¡Mocosos! Lucy todavía no se fue, esta en la entrada para despedirse-

¡¿Enserio?! –Dijeron todos al unísono mientras le brillaban los ojos-

¡No! Ahora presten aten- fue interrumpido por-

Lucy fue sin avisarnos… -Siguieron con el aura deprimente-

_**~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~**_  
**  
****Lucy Pov:**

¿Papá? –Le dije-

¿Si hija? –Dijo con un tono alegre y con una cara seria al mismo tiempo-

¿Cuánto falta? Ya llevamos mucho tiempo viajando, moo –Dije haciendo un puchero-

Jajaja, si recién pasaron veinte minutos –Dijo divertido al verme asi solo por pasar unos minutos-

E-Es que no estoy muy acostumbrada… -Dije avergonzada-

Igual de todas formas, ya llegamos Lucy –Dijo-

¡Oh! Es grande también… -Dije sorprendida de lo grande que es Sabertooth-

Si, apuesto a que te vas a alegrar por tus compañeros… Dijo nostálgico-

¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –Dije confundida-

Ya veras… -Dijo sonriente- Aquí esta tu uniforme, no te esfuerces mucho Lucy-

Si, si, no me esforzare mucho, tratare de hacer amigos, bla bla bla –Dije mientras movía las manos-

Jajaja. Ya se te hace costumbre que te diga esto ¿No? –Dijo alegre con una sonrisa- Por cierto Lucy –Se puso serio, oh esto no debe ser bueno- Te tengo una sorpresa para cuando vengas de la academia, seguro te va a encantar y no, no es algo material es algo que te gusta mucho, no creo que vayas a adivinar –Dijo volviéndome a mirar a mi-

Uhmm…¿Qué me gusta mucho y no es material? –Me puse pensativa- ¿Qué será?...-

¡Bueno Cielo! ¡Vamos! Rápido, tienes que ir, o sino llegaras tarde y seguro que no quieres llegar tarde –Dijo alegre-

Tienes razón, nos vemos papa –Dije sonriente mientras salía del auto- Bueno…hora de empezar el primer día de clases en la academia Sabertooth… -Dije mientras entraba y caminaba por los pasillos…um creo que me había dicho que siga derecho…doble a la izquierda y la primera puerta es la dirección…- ¿Hola? -

¡Oh! ¿Usted es la- Se quedo petrificada al verme…espera un momento…¡Ella es!-

¡Lucy! Tanto tiempo ¿Vos sos la nueva alumna –Pregunto contenta-

Si –Dije feliz, ¡Minerva esta acá! ¡Que bueno!-

Bueno Lucy, cámbiate y ponte el uniforme, ya te inscribí. Avísame cuando te termines de cambiarte así te indico tu salón-

Bien –Dije mientras asentía…-esto me recuerda cuando entre…a…Fairy Tail y conóci..a…a..Natsu… -Empecé a Sollozar…no de nuevo…creí que ya me había olvidado de eso… ¿T-Tan difícil es? Creo…creo…que fingir que no me pasa nada no ayuda de mucho…¡Bien! Aquí en Sabertooth voy a tratar de olvidar todo, ahora me voy a cambiar-

**Después de cambiarse**

¡Bien! ¡Minerva~! –La llame-

¿Listo Lucy? –Dijo contenta…uhm…¿Por qué será? -

Si, vamos –Dije-

Bien, sígueme –Dijo Minerva, después de unos segundos nos encontrábamos frente del salón- ¡Todos atención! –Todos se giraron para ver a Minerva y se callaron al instante…se ve que ya la vieron enojada…es peor que Erza cuando está REALMENTE enojada…- ¡Tenemos a una nueva Tigre! –Dijo feliz- Preséntate Lucy, soy la profesora aquí asi que no te preocupes –Dijo sonriente-

Etto…me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, vengo de la academia Fairy Tail y estoy transferida por unos trabajos –Que vergonzoso…ahora me acuerdo por qué no quería venir aparte de Natsu…es vergonzoso presentarte-

¡L-L-Lu-san! –Dijo…¡E-Es Yuki-chan!-

¡Lucy! –Dijo ¡Rogue!-

¡Rubia! –Dijo Sting-

¡Rubio Oxigenado! –Dije con una sonrisa torcida y con un tic en la cabeza- Yuki-chan, Rogue… -Dije feliz-

Bueno Lucy, deja todo esto para el receso ¡Ahora siéntate! –Dijo seria-

¡S-Si! –Dije asustada-

Creo que venir a Sabertooth fue la mejor decisión que tome hasta ahora, sin contar de lo divertido que va a ser por que están mis amigos de la infancia: Yuki-chan, Yukino Aguria, tiene el pelo plateado, de ojos color marrón, después esta Rogue Cheney: Pelo negro, y ojos rojos. Al ultimo esta el Rubio Oxigenado: Sting Eucliffe, es rubio de ojos color azul: siempre me peleo con el por que me insulta, a pesar de que nos peleamos siempre lo quiero mucho y el es mi mejor amigo de la infancia junto con Yuki-chan y Rogue. Realmente va a ser divertido estar en Sabertooth.

**~Continuara~**

**¡Yahoo~! Perdón por la tardanza es más, ¡Perdón por el capítulo! Es muy corto, lo se pero no me sobraba tiempo para eso, como hoy no tuve clases por que se corto la luz en mi colegio tuve la oportunidad de escribir algo sin esconderme, lo que pasa es que ¡Me van a entregar los exámenes que hice! Y si desapruebo o hice algo mal me sacan la computadora por un rato TwT y hay que aprovechar ¿No? Bueno gracias a:  
****  
Forevernalu1213**

MinakoAndMeredy

Romanticloverheart

Kaori Kawai

KuroNekito-Yaaa

Angel

Tsuki

Hna

Michiru18

Incognito1

Jennifer

Andaluca

Fan de nalu

Michelle Eucliffe

**¡Gracias a todos enserio! Y aquí tienen el capitulo (: Perdon por la tardanza TTuTT y también perdón por que el capitulo es corto, pero tenia poco tiempo ¡Ah! Y ¿Vieron que acá Jude es bueno? Y también me dejan su opinión del capitulo C: prácticamente seria un ¿Omake? Uhmm…bueno repito de nuevo: Gracias a todos sus reviews y a los que pusieron favoritos aunque no comentaron :D Y si quieren para los que no leyeron el fic: Pasen por ¡Fairy Questions! Es un fic nuevo que hice, podrán preguntarle cualquier cosa a su personaje favorito de Fairy Tail, actualizare todos los viernes :3******

By: n3n/Tsuki-chan\n3n *¡Aqui etta Tsuki-chan! \(nwn)/* / -/-/Tobiume\-/- *¡Aqui etta Tobiume-tan! (-/-)7* *¡Aqui no etta Tsuki-chan (/w\) ni Tobiume-tan (/o\)!


	3. Capitulo 3: Los cuatro inseparables

Cambie mi forma de narración. Espero que no les molesté****

Fairy Tail no me pertenece****

_"Cada vez que la vida te muestra una puerta, vos entra por la ventana" _**(**_**La invente yo, el que entendió, entendió xD Aunque todas las frases que no pongo el nombre del autor es que las invente yo)**___

**Capítulo 3: ****Los cuatro inseparables**

Normal Pov:

_Flash Back:___

-¿Lucy se fue? –Pregunto una Albina, quería darle un regalo antes de que se vaya- Porque si es así… -Dijo mientras se le formaba un aura aterradora, parecía Erza. Todos estaban aterrados, aunque realmente no sabían si la Rubia de ojos Chocolates se fue o no- ¡Respondan! –Agarro el escritorio del Profesor Gildarts y lo comenzó a señalar a todas las personas amenazándolos-

-¡N-No sabemos! –Dijeron aterrados-

-Tsch, que imbéciles ¿Cómo n-no lo v-van a saber? –Cambio su humor de nuevo, ahora comenzó a llorar, todos estaban tratando de calmarla-

-Lisanna, n-no llores… -Dijeron sin saber que hacer aunque en sus mentes estaba esto: **(N/A: Las imaginaciones de ellos/as estarán asi: **_**Imaginación. **_**¿Entendido? |^| )**

_**Llega Mirajane Strauss al salón- Ara, ara~ ¿Dónde estás Lisanna? –Pregunto y dirigió su mirada al sonido de un sollozo.**_

-M-Mira-nee –Murmuro y siguió llorando, ups Lisanna estaba llorando…solo ellos estaban en el salón…Lisanna después dijo su nombre y siguió llorando…cualquiera puede malintepretarlo y decir que ellos causaron su llanto…su hermana ES LA DEMONIO MIRAJANE…-

-Un aura se le formo a Mira y dijo- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –A todos les recorrió un escalofrío.

-L-La demonio Mirajane r-regreso… -Dijeron todos llorando- ¡Podemos explicarlo! ¡N-No es lo que crees!

-¿Y qué piensan que es lo que creo? –Todos se callaron- Eso pensé…¡PREPARENSEN PARA SUS FUNERALES! –Dijo mientras lanzaba patadas a todos y desaparecían o quedaban desmayados.

_Todos terminaron su imaginación al mismo tiempo, y cuando miraron hacia delante recibieron patadas y puños ¿De quién? ¡Justamente como piensan! La demonio Mirajane estaba ahí tal como en su imaginación; lo más curioso es que paso todo lo mismo…al mismo tiempo y la diferencia es que esta vez Erza la acompañaba y hacia lo mismo que Mira, pero solo por desquitarse por que no pudo despedirse de Lucy. Entonces Mirajane y Erza se miraron al mismo tiempo empezaron a fulminarse con la mirada y se empezaron a pegar puños y patadas_

-M-Mira-nee…Erza… -Empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Lisanna…Lucy…Lucy… -Se empezó a formar un aura deprimente alrededor de Erza-

-¿S-Si Erza? –Dijo tartamudeando-

-L-Lucy…L-Lucy ¡Lucy ya se fue!___–Dijo mientras se rompía en llanto y golpeaba a un pobre alumno-_

___Fin flash back_

-Y eso fue lo que paso –Dijeron todos los alumnos lesionados entre ellos estaban: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Evergreen, y de alguna forma Lisanna, Jellal y Erza. No pregunten como, es todo un misterio como todo termino así.

-Oh, ¿Y cómo Lisanna, Jellal y Erza terminaron lastimados también? –Pregunto el profesor Gildarts, entonces ante esa pregunta todos en sus mentes se preguntaron lo mismo- **(N/A: Imaginen esta escena en forma Chibi)**

-No sabemos –Dijeron al unísono con una cara seria.

-Wow…entonces…¿No saben? –Pregunto Gildarts con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

-No –Contestaron de nuevo al unísono- **(N/A: Termino escena Chibi)**

-Que distraídos… -Susurro Gildarts con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Dejemos eso de lado! –Grito Erza con voz Ultratumba y al instante comenzaba a llorar desesperada- ¡LUCY SE FUE! ¡LUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! –Lloro desesperadamente o mejor dicho: Exageradamente.

-¡Se siente extraño sin Luce aquí! –Grito Natsu triste.

-Tenes razón Flamita… -Contesto Gray también triste por el traslado de su "hermana".

-Se siente muy deprimente aquí… -Dijo Gildarts- Aunque una buena alumna se fue… -Entonces a Gildarts también se le formo un aura oscura-  
-¡LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! –Gritaron con lágrimas en los ojos al mismo tiempo y se escuchaba el grito por toda la ciudad, no, por TODO el país-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Normal Pov:

-¿Eso fue un grito? –Se preguntaron todos los del salón al unísono-

-Creo que era el nombre de Lu-san/Lucy/Rubia –Exclamaron al unísono Yukino, Rogue, Minerva y, Sting-

-Eso era mi nombre… -Susurro son una gotita en su cabeza- Ya me imagino quienes son.- ****

**Sting Pov:**

Que grito más extraño…bueno regresando a lo que estaba pensando…nosotros los: "Cuatro inseparables" o los "Cuatro mocosos" volvemos a estar juntos de nuevo…

_Flash Back:_

-¡RUBIA~! –Grito un niño rubio de ojos azules mientras corría- ¡Ya lo tengo! –Grito mientras saltaba haciendo una acrobacia.

-¡Vamos Rubio Oxigenado! –le agarro de la mano una rubia de ojos chocolates, así se levantaba-

-¡Lu! –Grito una peliblanca- ¡Nos están alcanzando! ¡Apúrense! ¡Dejen lo de parejas para después! –Grito cansada-

-¡N-N-N-NO SOMOS PAREJA! –Gritaron sonrojados unísono mientras corrían-

-Sí, sí, y nosotros nunca "le pedimos prestado" a alguien nada… -Dijo con sarcasmo-

-¡CALLATE! –Estaban rojos-

-Oh~ Entonces… ¿Por qué están rojos? –Pregunto con picardía mientras nos golpeaba dos veces con su codo y nos hacía dos guiños-

-¡Yuki-chan! ¡Deja las bromas para después! –Grito una adorable rubia sonrojada- ¡Mira, allí viene Rogue!.-

-¡Hum! Se salvarán por esta vez… -Hizo un pequeño mohín-

-¡Vamos! ¡Rápido! –Grito un serio y alegre pelinegro de ojos rojos-

-¡MOCOSOS! ¡VUELVAN ACA Y DENME ESOS HELADOS! –Grito un ENOJADO vendedor- ¡De nuevo ustedes cuatro! ¡Ya van a ver!.-

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Sí claro! –Gritamos los cuatro al unísono riendo mientras comíamos nuestros helados en una limosina-

Fin flash back

Jajaja…que viejos tiempos… -Se me formo una sonrisa más grande-****

Así que Blondie regresó eh…como la extrañe –Susurre mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios- Tengo una idea –Un foquito se me encendió arriba de mi cabeza- Que buena idea…necesitó un papel…haber…

**Lucy Pov: **

-Auch –Me sobe la cabeza, algo me golpeo. Mire atrás mío y vi al Rubio Oxigenado saludando y señalando el papel- ¿Ah? ¿Qué lea el papel? –Le susurre, ya que él está atrás mío.

-Si –Me dijiste en respuesta-

-¿Para qué será que quiere que lo lea? No será una trampa… -Me pregunte, entonces un tic se formó en mi cabeza porque me golpeaste- Está bien, está bien. Ya lo leo. –El papel decía así:

**"¿Cómo está Jude y Michelle?"**

-¡¿Para eso me golpeaste la cabeza?! –Te grite y te reíste en mi cara- ¿Por qué te reís? –Entonces me acorde que estábamos en clases y se me empezaron a formar gotas de nerviosismo en mi cabeza, porque lo peor que me pudo pasar es que Minerva está aquí- 

-¿Tienes algo importante que decir Heartfilia? ¿EH? –Todos me empezaron a mirar con lastima. Porque cuando Minerva te llama por tu apellido es el fin.

-N-N-N-N-N-No. L-L-L-Lo siento –Hice un reverencia y me senté, El Rubio Oxigenado seguía riéndose-

-HIJO ESTUPIDO ¿DE QUE TE REÍS? –Dijo con voz ultratumba a lo que 'Eucliffe-san' paro de reírse y empezó a sudar como nunca sudo- ¡STING EUCLIFFE! –Grito al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al Rubio Oxigenado y lo dejaba noqueado-

**-Minutos después de que Minerva haya llevado a su hijo a la enfermería-**

-¡Rogue, Yukino! –Los señalo a los dos.

-¡¿S-Si?! –Gritaron en forma militar nerviosos.

-¡Vayan a acompañar a Sting! ¿O quieren de otra manera? –En la última frase doblo su cuello en forma demoniaca y sus ojos se tornaron rojos-

-¡N-No! ¡Ya vamos señora! –Minerva los fulmino con la mirada- ¡Q-Quiero decir, si profesora! –Dijeron al unísono mientras desaparecían-

-¡Lucy! ¡Tú también! ¡Sting necesita a su novia en estos momentos! –Mando Minerva y todos los del salón se sorprendieron y me empezaron a mirar pícaramente y giñaban.

-¡Sting no es mi novio! –Grité roja.

-¡Oh~ si claro! ¿Y porque lo llamaste Sting en vez de Rubio Oxigenado –Pregunto curiosa.

-Eso es porque…etto… -Me volvía más roja y humo salía de mis orejas-

-Jajaja, es lo mismo si dijera esto: ¡Ustedes en su querida infancia nunca robaron algo! –Grito divertida, entonces me rendí y me fui camino a la enfermería- ¡Eso es! ¡Ríndete! ¡No ocultes la verdad!

-¡Cállate! –Le replique todavía roja. Entonces llegué a la enfermería y vi al Rubio Oxigenado "durmiendo". Se veía muy tranquilo…- Todavía me acuerdo de aquella vez… -le empecé a acariciar la cara y se formó un inevitable sonrojo en mis mejillas-

-Sí, nosotros también nos acordamos de eso –Susurraron al unísono un pelinegro y una peliblanca- Aquella vez donde fue el primer beso de los dos –Susurraron divertidos mientras se tapaban la boca para evitar reírse-

_Flash Back:_

-¡Lucy~! ¡Cuidado! –Grito un rubio.

-Y pensar que la primera vez que dijera mi nombre sería en esta situación –Susurro una rubia-

-¡Te tengo! –Le agarro la mano para que no se cayera al mar-

Lo que pasaba en ese momento era esto: Lucy, apuntó de caer en el crucero de las familias: Heartfilia, Eucliffe, Aguria, Cheney. Estaban en una reunión esas cuatro familias que eran muy amigos. Entonces sin querer Lucy se acercó 'un poco' DEMASIADO a la orilla del crucero; entonces el barco tambaleo y Lucy se estaba por caer pero Sting le agarro la mano, y así es como llegaron a la situación.

¡PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! –Se escuchó el barco de nuevo, pero eso no fue lo impresionante si no, lo que paso con esa acción.

-¡Lu y Sting…se…se…se BESARON! –Grito saltando de felicidad viendo el beso causado por la acción del barco-

-¡Este fue mi primer beso! –Gritaron sonrojados y molestos-

-Oh, vamos Sting, Lucy, no sean Tsunderes. Admítanlo: les gusto –Dijo burlón el pelinegro-

-¡C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –Se escuchó por todo el mar-

Fin flash Back

**Normal Pov:**__

-Fue muy curioso y gracioso mi primer beso, jaja… -Dijo divertida y feliz la Heartfilia. Lo que no sabía es que el rubio estaba despierto, y a tal recuerdo se sonrojo un poco y fingió que recién despertó-

-¿Ah ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto desorientado- ¿Eres un angel? –Pregunto abriendo un poco los ojos.

-¡N-No! –Se sonrojo y hiso un pequeño y adorable puchero.

-¡Pareja! –Grito una peliblanca y en sus manos tenía una cámara. Empujo a Lucy hacía Sting y sin querer se besaron- ¡CLICK! –Se escuchó, y se vio un flash- ¡YEIII! –Salto de felicidad mientras aplaudía.

-¡YUKI-CHAN/YUKINO! –Gritaron al unísono rojos.

-¡Muajajajajja! ¡NOS VEMOS CHICOS! ¡SE LO VOY A MOSTRAR A MINERVA! ¡Y Lucy, es de mala educación mirar a las personas que están dormidas! –Grito mientras guiñaba a su mejor amiga-

-¡YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! –Se escuchó por todo el país-

**To be Continued…**

¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!.  
Tenía pensado subirlo en Navidad, pero no pude :I Enserio, ¡Perdón!

De pie, saludo, ¡AYE SIR! ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

_By: _n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n / ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^·

__


	4. 4: Los pensamientos y las preparaciones

¡Yoo! ¡Vine con un capítulo! Contesto sus Reviews al final del capítulo ^^ PLANEABA SUBIRLO EL 28 A LA NOCHE PERO NO TENÍA INTERNET HASTA AHORA D: Bueno, les dejo leer el cap, por cierto: El capítulo es corto porque lo actualizo rápido:3 Depende de cada uno si actualizo o no :'D

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

_"¡Ichigo! Ellos no saben que esto no es suficiente para que se pierda la esperanza ¡No saben que tipo de situaciones desesperadas hemos superado! ¡Demuestraselo ichigo! ¡Demuestrales que la desesperación no es suficiente para detenerte!" [Rukia Kuchiki animando a Ichigo Kurosaki como siempre xD – Bleach: Capítulo 361, y en este caso pondré dos: por qué me encantan las frases de Rukia *¬*]_

"Urahara me conto sobre el poder de ese tipo Tsukishima. Que puede reescribir el pasado. Ya veo, es un poder aterrador ¿¡Pero y que con eso!? ¡No importa lo mucho que tu pasado cambie, no puedes cambiar tu futuro! ¡Los lazos perdidos pueden ser recuperados una vez más!" [Rukia Kuchiki – Bleach: Capítulo 361] ****

Capítulo 4: Los pensamientos y las preparaciones

Natsu Pov:

Iba caminando por las calles para ver los regalos para los demás porque era Navidad. De pronto vi un brazalete…

-Le iría perfecto a… -Mi tono se volvió triste de repente- Luce… Nada es igual si ella ya no está –Me fui directo a la plaza que estaba ahí-…la extraño mucho…¡No se tenía que ir al maldito Saber! –Golpee a un árbol- Uff…todo es mi culpa….si por lo menos le hubiera dicho que se quedará… ¡Luce! –Me apoye en el árbol- Recuerdo la primera vez que la conocí…pero…ahí… Luce… -Estaba empezando a llorar- ¡NO TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO! ¡MALDICIÓN! –Me tiré al césped boca abajo- ¡LUCE! ¡LUCE! ¡LUCE! –Comencé a gritar desesperado al cielo- Y-Yo…¡YO…!

_Flash Back:_

-Natsu… -Dijo una pelirosa de ojos amarillos- ten cuidado…

_-Más te vale que no le pase nada –Se veía la grande sonrisa de un pelirrojo-_

-¡Natsu-nii! ¡Te quiero mucho! –Un pelinegro apareció y le salto- ¡Mucha suerte!

-Gracias, mamá, papá, Romeo –Sonrío un pelirosado de ojos jade-

Fin flash back

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡YO LO PROMETÍ! L-Lo prometí… -Me tiré al césped de nuevo- No…No está pasando…no quiero que pasé…no quería lastimarla…no quería lastimar a mí persona más preciada… no de nuevo –Empecé a llorar más alto- ¡NO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS ESTO! ¿¡QUÉ VOY A HACER MAMÁ!? ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO OCULTE POR MÁS TIEMPO?!

-Solo espera un poco más Natsu… -Se escuchó un dulce susurro del viento-

-¿Ma…má? –Detuve el llanto y pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Eres…tú? –Pregunté de nuevo sin creérmelo-

-Si Natsu…soy yo –No la puedo ver, pero siento…siento la calidez de su sonrisa…- No llores más Natsu…todo se solucionará-

-¿En…serio? ¿Y…L-Lo de Luce…t-también? –Le pregunté entre hipidos-

-Si Natsu…no te preocupes, tu solo espera…-Sentí su mano tocándome la mejilla- Sonreí Natsu, quiero ver tu sonrisa, vamos, vamos –Dijo alegre-

-¡Sí! –Se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Nos vemos Natsu… -Se escuchó un poco menos los susurros de la dulce voz-

-¡Espera, Mamá! –Puse mi mano derecha adelante como si quisiese agarrarla-

-Nos veremos pronto….tu solo espera… -Abrí los ojos como platos al sentir la calidez de un abrazo-

-Mamá… -Empecé a llorar apoyándome en el aire, pero para mí eran los hombros y cuello de Natsumi-

-No llores más hijo, nada va a pasar- -Sentí su mano- Ya te dije, espera…

-Pero tú sabes más que nadie que no me gusta esperar –Dije con una pequeña sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo-

-Si lose… -Dijo divertida- Pero tienes que esperar solo un poco nada más. Dentro de poco cambiará algo…

-¿Ah? –Pregunté-

-Oh...no me preguntes nada más, te dije muchas cosas de más –Se escuchó la voz de mamá y su tono alegre con su sonrisa dulce y tierna-

-Esperaré…mamá –Sonreí con un sonrojo-

-¡Muy bien! Es tiempo que vuelva…pero… -Se escuchó más fuerte su voz- Recuerda que siempre estaré cuidándote, ¡Y NO HAGAS MÁS ESTUPIDECES! –Dijo con un poco de molestia como si estuviese regañándome y replicándome jaja…-

-Chau…mamá… -Dije en susurro mientras me tiraba al césped de nuevo y lágrimas de felicidad por ver a mi madre o escucharla por lo menos- Mamá….siempre estará cuidándonos…Romeo….

-¡Cabeza de carbón! ¿¡Qué haces ahí tirado!? –Pregunto Hielito preocupado apareciendo de repente-

-Tsk, nada que te incumba –Dije burlón levantándome del pasto-

-Tsch… -Se le formo un tic en la cabeza- Estúpido fosforo…

-¿Y qué hacías por aquí? –Fingí como si no hubiese escuchado el insulto-

-Erza y los demás te estaban buscando para salir a comer y de paso para comprar regalos –De pronto su cara se cambió a una de terror-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué te pasa Hielito? –Pregunté un poco asustado al ver como su reacción cambio de repente-

-¡Erza me pidió esto como hace dos horas! –Grito aterrado mientras corría para el centro comercial y yo me quede ahí de piedra cuando reaccioné-

-¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grite desesperado- ¡ERZA NOS VA A MATAAAAAAR! –Empecé a correr como nunca corrí alcanzando a Hielito-

**Fin Natsu Pov**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucy Pov:

-Natsu…. –Dije su nombre con nostalgia- ¿Por qué será que todavía te extraño? Idiota de pelo rosado… -Me reí por lo bajo-

-¿Dé que te reís Rubia? –Pregunto curioso-

-Natsu… -Dije dulcemente su nombre- Erza… -Agregue un tono de terror y dulzura- Gray… -Sonreí nostálgica por que no veria a mi "hermano"- Levy-chan… -Me reí de mi mejor amiga- Gajeel… -Me acorde de su extraña adicción al metal e hice una mueca rara- Jellal… -Erza le encanta su amigo jaja…- Happy…¡AYE! –Dije como el 'gato' si es eso…-

¿¡Quienes son!? –Exclamaron al unísono: Sting con una mueca de ¿Molestia? Yukino con un sonrojo y con la boca abierta por escuchar los nombre….seguro que se puso asi al ver como dije el nombre de Natsu….y Rogue…¿Qué le pasa a Rogue?...-

-¡Gajeel! –Grito sorprendido Rogue- ¡¿Lo conoces?! –Dijo desesperado moviéndome de un lado a otro-

-Etto...¿Sí? Es que somos compañeros de clases en Fairy Tail….-

-Así que allí se cambió -Transformo su mueca de sorpresa en una sonrisa-

-¡Bueno! ¡¿Quién es Natsu?! –Pregunto desesperada o ¿Curiosa?-

-Natsu es mi mejor amigo… -Evité la mirada de la albina para que no vea mi grande sonrojo. Aunque fue demasiado tarde…-¡Maldición! Me sigue gustando Natsu….-Susurre lo último aunque Yuki-chan lo escucho-

-¡Después quiero que me lo presentes! ¡¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!-

-Sí…-Dije con una gotita en la cabeza- Natsu… -Me puse triste de nuevo y baje la mirada para que no me vean llorar-

-¿Lu…? –Pregunto preocupada Yukino-

-N-No pasa nada… -Levante la mirada- dejemos esto de lado y preparemos la fiesta de navidad-Me levante de la silla- ¡Bien! ¡A preparar todo!-

-Para tu información Rubia, seguimos en la escuela –Dijo el Rubio Oxigenado-

-Ya lose… -Iba a contestarle cuando de repente Minerva apareció apurada abriendo la puerta del salón-

-¡Noticia de último momento! –Dijo feliz, pocas veces esta así…- ¡Vamos a festejar la navidad en otro lugar! –Todos celebraron- Pero…o será en cualquiera…sino en el instituto hermano de Sabertooth.-

Instituto hermano de Saber…¿Cuál era…? ¡Espera un momento!

_Flash Back:_

-Lucy, recuerda esto: El instituto hermano de Sabertooth es… -Dijo Jude- **(N/A: Acuérdense que el primer día de Lucy no termino todavía)**

_Fin Flash Back _

-¡Fairy Tail! –Me levanté de mi silla sorprendida-

-¡Así es Lucy! –Me señalo- ¡Festejaremos la Navidad en la academia de Hadas: Fairy Tail!-

-¡Esto es malo! –Me grite en la mente-

-Lucy…¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto Rogue preocupado-

-N-No…nada ¿Por? –Le pregunté-

-Por qué estas pálida –Me toque la frente, no tengo fiebre…deben ser los nervios-

-N-No es nada Rogue… -Me sobe la cabeza-

-Ahí esta Natsu-kun ¿¡No es así!? –Me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos-

-S-Sí… -Suspiré- Esto será más malo de lo que creí…-

**Fin Pov Lucy**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Normal Pov:

-¡¿VAMOS A FESTEJAR NAVIDAD CON SABERTOOTH?! –Exclamaron al unísono los amigos de Lucy-

-Eso significa… -Dijeron al unísono Erza, Juvia, y Gray felices-

-¡Que veremos a Lu-chan/Luce! –Completaron la frase Levy y Natsu mientras festejaban saltando-

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

–aparecía alguien con una capa mirando a los dos institutos: Sabertooth y Fairy Tail –Disfruten mientras puedan…por qué yo…¡Los destrozare; Lucy Heartfilia, Sting Eucliffe, Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Y todos ustedes! –Grito divertida con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro- ¡Diviertanse que pronto no lo podrán hacer! –Empezo a reírse- Cuando sufran voy a reirme de todos, especialmente de ti: Natsu Dragneel… -Una voz oscura se apoderó de ella-

-¿Cuándo piensa hacerlo? –Se escucha una voz femenina- ¿Cuándo piensa hacer el primer paso?-

-Pronto…pronto, esperaré en el momento más indicado… -Dijo con una sonrisa todavía más grande-

**~Fin primera temporada~**

Okno xD ~To be Continued~

ADELANTO:

-¡Tú besaste a Lucy! –Señalo a Sting- ¡Vas a morir! –Muy enojado-

-¿¡Y!? No sos el novio ni nada de eso –Dijo burlón- No tenes derecho a decirme nada-

-¡Soy el exnovio de Luce! –Grito a todo el mundo como un rugido haciéndole saber a Sting. Ante esta acción todo el mundo se quedó:-

-…. –Silencio-

-¿El…ex…novio…de la….Rubia? –Se quedó pasmado en su lugar como los otros por que vieron cómo se puso Natsu, hasta Lisanna-

-¡Se guuuuuuuuuuuuuuugstaaaaaaan! Mutuamente –Dijo Yukino pícaramente viendo a Natsu y Lucy-

-¡Aye! –Apareció de la nada Happy-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –Gritaron al unísono dos rostros rojos como tomate: Natsu y Lucy-

-Yukino… -Un aura oscura le rodeo a Sting-

-P-Perdón…q-quise decir… -La albina se dio cuenta de porque se puso así- Oh~ ¡Te guuuuuuuuuuugstaa!

-¡No enrolles tu lengua tres veces más! –Grito Sting más rojo con humos saliendo de sus orejas-

**Fin de adelanto**

¿Les gusto él cap? Espero que sí. Quise dejarlo ahí para que piensen quien es el/la encapuchada/o. Puede ser hombre o mujer, puede ser alguien de Fairy Tail o no, puede ser un Oc, puede ser un personaje de cualquier anime. Pero lo que sí, es alguien quien menos esperan ewe Aquí están las respuestas de sus reviews:

**AnikaSukino 5d: **^^ me alegro que te haya gustado Ani-nee x3 Bueno, en este capítulo vas a ver porque la extraña xD Y si no entendes tienes que esperar hasta que en los próximos caps lo explique abiertamente. Y por último sepe, Lucy conocía a los tres desde pequeña ñ.ñ se quieren mucho xD Gracias por esperar el capítulo y espero que te guste este también:3 El próximo es el del Navidad (Atrasado pero buee…xD) Tambien va a estar Año nuevo atrasado :'D

** : **¡Te dejo en la intriga por qué así seguís leyendo! (Que buena excusa no? Ejem, quise decir…etto…^^') Tranquila, tranquila, en unos capítulos o es más en el próximo (Si es que tengo inspiración) Voy a empezar con capítulos largos TuT

**Nalugruvia: **¿Nalu? Lo veras dentro de poco…cof cof cof perdón, hoy estoy dando muchos spoilers para ustedes e.e Espero que descubran quien es el/la encapuchada/o:3 Y me siento alagada al decirme que es la primera historia en el que te agrado un poquito el Stilu/Stinlu/StigLu/StiCy o como le digas tu xD Natsu no se va a quedar atrás, o no…es más, producirá celos sin saberlo x'D

**Layla Redfox: **¡Oh yea! ¡Gracias! Me agrada saber que una de mis autoras favoritas lee mis historias :'3 ¡Feliz año nuevo adelantado! [Soy tan malota que ya te lo dije en Face y te lo repto aquí xD]

**Eve-code-empress: **Jojojo *Riendo como Santa Claus* okno, jujuju~ Todo puede pasar aquí Eve-chan, puede terminar en Graylu también (Oh no, estoy mintiendo xD, perdón si se asustaron aunque…¡No! ¡No! Deja de pensar cosas extrañas…) seguimos con el tema: Si seguís esta historia puede que terminé en NaLu o StiLu pero OJO va a ver segunda temporada y ahí dirá la pareja definitiva o capaz que no y habrá 3ra temporada ewe No se con exactitud, pero cuando termine esta les avisaré en el último cap como se llama.

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan: **La verdad que sí, lo único que falta que haga la loquilla de Yukino es subirlo al Facebook x'D Y capaz que le muestra esa foto para causar celos en Natsu y ayudar a su mejor amiga Lucy ewe Natsu

¿Les gustaría que haya StinLi? ewe y para los que estaban sedientos de NaLu: Puede que haya NaLu :'D para así darles un poquito de NaLu o capaz que habrá más; tanto como NaLu también habrá StiLu, o puede que StinLi…¿Quién sabe? :'D Puede hasta haber Yuri [Okno xD]

**Elie07: **Es verdad, hay momentos en que algunas veces Natsu…. -.- x'D Y bueno, puede ser que por ahora van a estar dos rubios juntos nwn o un rubio y una peliblanca –okno- Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review bien dulce y alentador para subir la conti:3 ¡Aquí tienes el cap!

Peliblancas, albinas o lo que sea: ¿Qué prefieren? El LaxusXCana o el LaxusXMira [LaMi - MiraLaxus] en mi opinión me encanta el Lami *¬* no sé por qué xD ¿NaLi, StinLi, o LucyXLisanna? [Si, existe. Yo hice un Oneshot Yuri Lemon de ellas dos *Q* para los que les gustan el sensual Yuri Hard, mi historia es perfecta xD Van a ser Oneshots de cada pareja Crack Yuri que se me ocurra, también pueden hacer pedidos:D] ¡Nos vemos!

PD: Perdón si pensaron que las respuestas eran una parte del Fanfic D:

PD 2: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO! ¡FELICES FIESTAS!

.

.

.

.

.  
¡Nos leemos luego!

De pie, saludo, ¡AYE SIR!

_By:_ n3n/Tsuki-Chan\n3n | ·^·/**Tobiume-tan**\·^· 


	5. ¿Tú eres?

Tsuki: ¡Holaaaaa-desu! ¿Perdón por la tardanza-desu? *Cabeza cabizbaja* ¿Perdònn? *Le lanzan una pelota y se desmaya*

Yurie: *Aura demoniaca* PER-DON POR LA TAR-DAN-ZA-DES! ¿¡Sí!? Es que habían llevado a limpiar la computadora-des, y cuando tenían que ir a buscarla se olvidaron-des -.- es lo mismo con ¡Fairy Questions!-des, y ensima se borro todo lo que había escrito-des *Empieza a llorar a mares* ¡Eran unas malditas 5.000 palabras o menos-des!

Momoka: Enserio perdón, ahora vamos…

Tobiume: con la continuación que no paga todo lo que tarde-dechu!

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

AVISO: Este capítulo insinua DEMASIADO RY y aparecerá alguien :3 si no les gusta esta pareja pues no lo lean. Los que saben reconocer esto realmente les gusta, o es que lo pensaron xD Y el de navidad será el siguiente capítulo :D eso significa, insinuación de NaLu, StiLu y muchas más…****

_"La vida es como un Boomerang, algunas veces te golpea" (Creación de Tsuki cuando mi 'madre' estaba hablando y de repente dije eso…se mataron de la risa…)_

**Capítulo 5: ¿Tú eres…?**

**Lucy Pov:**

Todo es un desastre, y no solo hablo por Fairy Tail si no por algo que estaba pasando ahora…

–¿Yu-Yu..ki-chan? –Una gotita en la cabeza se me formó al observar a mi amiga de la infancia.

–¿Sí LU? –Dijo con un aura demoniaca y unos ojos que te daban escalofríos.

–Brr… –Comencé a temblar al ver a Yukino de nuevo- C-C-Calmate… ¿Quieres? –Traté de tocarle el hombro pero yo tenía mucho miedo.

–¿¡Quieres que me calme!?¿¡EH!? –¡Que miedo! Grité en mis pensamientos.

–¡N-N-N-NO YUKI-SAMA! ¡AYE! –Me incliné hacia ella haciendo varias reverencias.

–Oh, perdón Lu, seguro que te asuste… –Dijo volviendo a su estado normal –Según parece –Se le formó una gotita en la cabeza.

**Yukino Pov:**

–Enserio perdón –Le dije de nuevo a Lucy que todavía parecía temblar.

¡Pero cómo quiere que actué normal mientras que Rogue está por allá con "una amiga"!

–No tienes que preocuparte Yuki-chan –Me dijo como si leyera los pensamientos- Lo que pasa es que yo te los leo ¡YU-KI-CHAN! –Me guiño…¿¡Eh!?

–… –Paré de caminar y me quede en blanco.

–Que va Yuki-chan, era un bro…ma… –Paro de hablar y quedo con la boca abierta al ver eso.

Antes de que pase todo esto… Se preguntaran que paso ¿Cierto? Y yo también me pregunto qué está pasando aquí ahora ¿¡CIERTO!?

_-Flash Back-_

Como siempre estábamos en clases haciendo: Nada, de hecho nadie prestaba atención si no era el profesor o profesora Orga, Rufus o Minerva. En este caso había uno que ni si quiera sé el nombre… aunque CREO que era de matemática

–_Bien, ¿Entendieron? –Pregunto el profesor._

–_Si –Respondieron algunos bostezando, otros ni si quiera escuchaban, y algunas durmiendo…como Rogue, Sting y Lucy…_

–Como habrán escuchado –Dijo sarcástico- tendrán que hacer un examen –Finalizó, espera…

–¡¿QUÉ?!-Dijeron todos (Me incluyo) llorando a mares menos Rogue, Sting y Lucy que seguían durmiendo aun con todo el ruido.

–Como se estarán preguntando ahora que tengo su atención, soy el profesor de ED. FISICA –Dijo remarcando la palabra, oh entonces no es de mates…- por lo que tendrán que estar corriendo en la cancha del colegio –Terminaba la oración mientras agarraba unos papeles y los acomodaba.

–Ejem, pero…profesor… –Iba a decirle cuando no me acordé el nombre.

–Midnight, señorita Aguria, soy Midnight –Me "interrumpió" (Por qué la verdad no estaba hablando)

–Profesor Midnight, la cancha tiene más de 10 KM –Dije asustada y nerviosa.

Esa cancha era realmente grande…Así como la de Super campeones ¿Vieron?****

_–Exactamente Señorita Aguria, estamos a finales de año, tienen que hacer algo ¿Cierto? –Puso una sonrisa divertida- Además, yo todavía tengo su edad y puedo correr en ese infierno cof cof –Tose al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- perdón, quise decir cancha –Sonrío con sorna._

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritamos lo más fuerte que pudimos mientras que el profesor Midnight se reía, es un hijo de…de su dulce y hermosa madre…

–¡Ah…! –Bostezaron estirándose al mismo tiempo Rogue, Sting y Lucy.

–¿Qué es ese ruido? –Pregunto Sting malhumorado…¿Es que recién con esto se despiertan? Y yo que traté de despertarlos con otras cosas peores que está…

–¿No ven que algunos tratan de dormir? –Dijo Lucy con un tic en la cabeza.

–… –Y Rogue como siempre se queda callado.

–Oh, veo que ya despertaron, Lucy, Eucliffe y Cheney –Dijo serio entonces los tres se dieron cuenta.

–¿Perdón…? –Se pusieron nerviosos los dos rubios mientras que Rogue todavía permanecía serio.

–Cheney. Es la primera vez que pasa esto en tu caso, no como Aguria o Eucliffe –Cuando dijo mi apellido temblé de nerviosismo- Así que por esta vez lo dejare pasar –Finalizó.

–Rogue se levanto y dijo –Muchas gracias por su comprensión Profesor Midnight –Hizo una reverencia, realmente sabe su nombre, ¡Asombrosoo~!

–Realmente no me dejas de sorprender Cheney, eres un excelente estudiante –Entonces dirigió la mirada a Lucy –Y tú Lucy, como es tu primer día no te digo nada –Su cara se calmo un poco. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, acaba de llamarla Lucy.

–Muchas gracias Midnight –Suspiro –No tendría ganas de hacerle alguna excusa a Jude.

–Hablando de eso, ya es hora de la salida –Empezó a guardar sus cosas.

–Pero si ni siquiera toco la….

–Ding Dong Dang –Interrumpio lo que iba a decir Lucy.

–¿Decías…? –El sensei alzo una ceja divertido.

–Retiro lo dicho…

–¡Midnight gana esta ronda! ¡Win! –Una gotita nos resbalo al ver la actitud del profesor Midnight- Ejem, bueno nos vemos en la próxima clase.

–¿Vamos Lu? –Le dije a Lucy sonriendo.

–Sí, ¡Go, go! –Señalo la salida euforicamente, la esperanza de salir de la cárcel.

–Antes de eso Lucy, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? –Pregunto el sensei.

–Sí claro –Le respondió Lucy. Umm…¿Qué será lo que querrá hablar con Lucy? –Adelantaté Yuki-chan *¡Ja ne!

-Fin flash back-

Y hasta ahora no se dé que hablaron, bueno siguiendo con los "recordatorios" ¡ANTES DE PREGUNTARME QUE ES ESTO QUE TENGO EN FRENTE MIO!

_-Flash Back-_

–Bueno, Rogue, Sting ¿Vamos? –Les pregunté directamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

–Hablando de eso Yukino… –Sting empezó a evitar mi mirada, entonces lo empecé a mirar fijamente.

–¿Sí Sting? –Le pregunte mientras acercaba más mi cara.

–Rogue desvío la mirada, ¿Por qué será? –Me pregunté en mi mente.

–Vamos Rogue, no hay que ser MUY posesivo con lo que te pertenece –Dijo Sting divertido mientras le golpeaba la espalda.

–¡Yo no soy posesivo! –se vio ¿Sonrojado? Mmm…que raro…

–Espera un momento Sting, ¿Dijiste algo de mí? Sonreí dulcemente

–Estas pensando en voz alta ¿Sabias? ¡Y eso no es dulcemente! –Su cara cambio de una divertida a una asustada.

–Hum, miedoso…¿Cómo le puedes tenerme miedo? –Le pregunte con inocencia.

–Ensima se hace la inocente… –Susurro pero lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchara –¡Auch! –Grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

–Eso es por insinuar –Dije mientras hacia un puchero.

–Mmm… –Vi a Rogue que trataba de contener su risa…

–¡Espera, espera! ¿Rogue conteniendo su risa? ¿Qué te pasa? –Dijimos al unísono Sting y yo sorprendidos mientras movíamos las manos para todos lados.

–Veo que me esperaron –Lucy llego –¿Por qué están así…? –Pregunto Lucy –¿Rogue? ¡¿RIENDO?!

–Jajaja…Sting, eres muy infantil, al igual que tú Yukino –Dijo sonriendo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un gato. **(N/A: Imaginen esta escena en forma Chibi)**__

–Rogue…n-no soy una niña como para que me trates así –Dije con un sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada para que no se dé cuenta. **(N/A: Termino escena chibi)**__

–Oh…¿Qué vemos aquí? ¿Yukino tratando de ocultar su sonrojo? –A Lucy se le formo una sonrisa burlona… ¡Qué mala!

–Rubia, tienes razón, ¡Jajaja! –Sting se burlo de mí.

–Yo…no sabía –Lucy bajo la cabeza ¿Avergonzada? ¿Al fin me dejará de molestar? –¡Qué eran novios! –Gritó a los cuatro vientos ¿¡EH!?

–Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YO, ¿¡N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NOVIA DE R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-ROGUE!? –Mi cabeza y mis mejillas comenzaron a arder, seguramente me puse roja…¿Y cómo no me voy a poner roja cuando suponen que soy novia de mi mejor amigo de la infancia?

–¿¡Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DIJISTE L-L-L-L-L-LUCY!? –Rogue también estaba igual de rojo ¿O más?

–Oh, el Rubio Oxigenado desapareció –Dijo con cara seria y un sonrojo.

–Ara, ara, Rogue-chan, no me habías dicho que tenías una novia tan hermosa –Apareció una chica realmente hermosa…su voz era…era…como la de un ángel –Me lo hubieras dicho por lo menos ¿Sí? –Se apoyo en su hombro.

-Fin flash back- **(N/A: Pondré desde aquí para que no sea un flash back, o si no todo será flash back y no me gusta :I)**

Lucy Pov:  
  
–¡Enserio Rogue! –La extraña hiso un puchero –¿Cómo no me pudiste decir esto? –Dijo infantilmente ¡Por dios! ¿Alguien me puede decir quién es esta bella chica?

–E-Eso es un malentendido –A Rogue se le formo un sonrojo y una gotita en la cabeza. ****

–Mirar… –Yukino repetía a cada instante y la veía.

–Rogue… ¿Qué no me habías dicho que no era tu novia? –Pregunto curiosa.

–¡Por eso! ¡No es mi novia! –Le grito sonrojado.

–Entonces ¿Por qué esta celosa? –Pregunto inocente hasta que su cara se formo como diciendo: "¡Con razón! ¡Ya entiendo todo!" mientras empezaba a golpear fuertemente la espalda de Rogue –¡Ya entiendo! ¡A ella le gustas y a ti te gusta ella! –Una sonrisa maliciosa se le formo en el rostro mientras subia el pulgar en signo de aprobación mientras sonreía, esa sonrisa…te dejaba ciego, era muy brillante.

–¡Esperen! –Grito Yuki-chan parando todo.

–¿Qué pasa Yuki-chan, estas celosa? –Le dije mientras le golpeaba con el codo y le hacía guiños.

–Dejemos las bromas para después –Su rostro se volvió serio – ¿Quién eres?

–¡Al fin me lo preguntan! –Se estiro mientras bostezaba –Empezaba a creer que se estaban olvidando de eso…

–Deja las vueltas –Me uní a la conversación –Quiero saber quién eres, y seguramente Yuki-chan también

–Me encantas Heartfilia-san –Una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro.

–¿Ah? –Me quede confundida.

–Oh, no me explique, quise decir que me encanta lo directas que eres Heart-chan –Sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez dulcemente-

– Dejate de vueltas, por favor –Dijo Yukino.

–Tienes razón, me salí del tema –Se puso seria –Nah, ¿Para qué me pongo seria? ¡Como si esto fuera importante! Ge-hee

–¿Ríes como Gajeel? –Pregunte sorprendida.

–¿Conoces a Gajeel? Guau…

–¡No me respondas con más preguntas! –Dije con un tic en la cabeza –Ahora dinos tu nombre

–Me llamo Gajeela Recheney-des ¡Auch! –Se sobo la cabeza por el golpe que le dio Rogue.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan estúpido así tan seria? –Pregunto Rogue con un tic en la cabeza.

–Pues haciéndolo, ¿Quieres intentarlo? ¡Auch! –Rogue la golpeo de nuevo –Esta bien, ya, ya…pero deja de golpearme…sniff…sniff –Empezó a llorar a mares.

–¿Como alguien puede ser tan infantil? –Le susurré a Yukino.

–Ni idea… –Murmuro con una gotita en la cabeza.

–Por cierto Rogue –Le miro al pelinegro.

–¿Sí?

–Es lo mismo que te pregunte… –Dio una mirada nostálgica.

–Que me preguntes que…

– ¿Por qué eres tan serio ahora? –Le dijo seria entonces Rogue desvío la mirada – ¿Ves? Es lo mismo, como vos no queres responder a eso, yo tampoco lo quiero responder –Bajo la cabeza.

–Nos salimos mucho del tema –Hablé de nuevo.

**Normal Pov:**

–Tienes razón de nuevo, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu –Tarareo la extraña pero bella chica.

– ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? –Pregunto sorprendida.

–Fuentes de confianza –Sonrió –No solo soy alguien infantil…

– ¿¡Nos vas a decir tu nombre sí o no!? –Hablo o grito Yukino impaciente.

–Oh, perdón, claro que les voy a decir. No es que no les quiera decir, si no que ALGUIEN –En esa palabra miro a Rogue –Me interrumpía cada vez que les quería decir.

–P-Pero eso e-es mentira… –Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza –Siempre que parecía que lo ibas a decir decías otra cosa, solo una vez te interrumpí…

– ¡Ves! Me estas interrumpiendo otra vez –Hizo un puchero. Entonces Rogue sentía dos miradas malignas que lo estaban observando.

–Rogue, deja de interrumpirla –Dijeron al unísono Yukino y Lucy con un aura demoniaca y maligna mientras se tronaban los dedos – ¿O quieres castigo? ¿Sos M? –Sonrieron maliciosamente.

–N-No gracias… –Movió sus manos nerviosamente.

–Muy bien, mi nombre es…

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**

¡Yes yes! Por lo menos este capítulo es más largo ¿No? Espero que estén un poco satisfechos con esto…actualizaré dentro de poquito :D Ahora las preguntas

¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Realmente es alguien de Fairy Tail? ¿Será ella la encapuchada? ¿O en realidad es un chico el encapuchado? ¿Algunos se preguntaran que es M? ¿Cómo será su nombre? ¿A esa chica le gusta Rogue? ¿Por qué carajo haces estas preguntas tan estúpidas? ¿Algún día tendré sentido común? ¿Por qué no haces capítulos más largos?

Ahora la información de palabras japonesas o lo que es M:

**Sensei: **Significa profesor, como muchos sabran (:

**Super campeones: **Un anime hermoso que es de mi infancia x3

**Ja ne: **Nos vemos

**M: **Masoquista

¡Ya esta! Ahora los agradecimientos:

**Layla Redfox: **Jajaj, ¡Es un honor! (¿) Natsu necesita aprender algunas cosas primero :3 y Sting no se salva de aprender xD muajajajaja ****

AnikaSukino 5d: No termino la primera tempo, era un decir x'D falta todavía, ¿Enserio te hizo poner sentimental? ¡Gracias! :'3 yo no se hacer drama o algo así, así que me pone feliz que digan eso :'D Tienes que esperar al prximo para los celos ewe ****

Amulet vainilla: No importa si no dejaste review, lo que cuenta es que seguiste y leiste esta historia :3 Gracias. Y tranquila, pronto van a ser más largos :3 Va a ver mucha rivalidad entre Fairy Tail y Sabertooth, lo más gracioso es que todo lo va a causar Lucy x'D ****

Namine Drawing: Namine-chan *Hace reverencia con lagrimas en los ojos* muchas gracias! Obviamente que Natsu extraña a Lucy, si al principio dijo que era 'su mejor amiga' para el Lucy es algo muy preciado, pero el idiota de pelo chicle no se da cuenta nwn No le digas a nadie pero… *susurro* cada pareja cantará una canción *Mira a todos lados* espero que te haya gustado el cap! :D****

nalugruvia: Muajajaja, enserio piensas que será tan fácil decidir eso? Al /la encapuchado/a una vez dire como si fuera mujer, y una vez dire como si fuera hombre, otras veces Elella, por que puede ser hermafrodita (¿) perdón por no poner esa escena :c en la próxima la pongo ewe****

Pali-sama: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGUIIIIII! AQUIIIIII LAAAAAAAAAA CONTIIIIIIIIII!****

camilu: Capaz que si sea StinLu/StiLu, capaz que no…****

Incognito1: No importa si no dejaste reiew :s por qué yo puedo ver los views y los visitores e.e xD Muchas gracias por los ánimos :3 Obviamente va a ver LaMi, no se si lo cambio a rating M ¿Qué piensas? ¡No importa los atrevimientos! ¡Me encantan que me aconsejen esto! nwn ****

cloud123strife: Keviin Dragneel ya me dijo lo mismo, hay mucho NaLu xD pero quien sabe, puede que termine en LoLu [Okno] GrayLu [Nai, nai, nai] StiLu [Oohh~] NaLu [Ooohh~]****

NaLu: :'D gracias por tu comentario-des!

¡Bueno, es todo! ¡Nos leemos luego!

¡Tsuki se va-desu!

**¡Tobiume-tan también-dechu!**

_Momoka está de vaga todavía *Acostada en su cama comiendo*_

¡Yuri-chii se va a leer manga Shoujo!

_**¡Nos leemos luegooo~!**_

__


End file.
